Japan
'''Japan '''is a nation located in eastern Asia and is a member state of the Greater Korean Republic. It was a former US ally having the country protect Japan itself until the election of the People for a Stronger Japan Party and when it was annexed into Korea History For many years the Japanese and Korean peoples have always been at odds. This was due to Japan colonizing Korea in the early 20th century and remained that way until the end of World War ll and the fall of the Japanese Empire. Once Korea finally reunited in 2014, ethnic Korean-Japanese citizens celebrated while the rest didn't care. Since Japan was to be a peaceful pacifist society due to a deal with the US and its constitution, many Japanese Nationalist groups opposed it believing that it weakens Japan but would soon gain more popularity by the start of the Oil Wars. Energy Shock Once oil prices skyrocketed world wide, there was a massive surge of Japanese Nationalism and soon the Japanese Nationalist Party was created. The Party viewed ethnic Koreans as inferior and began to blame them for the world wide oil shock and Japan's suffering. This soon lead to a series of purges against Japanese citizens with an ethnic Korean background and spread to China in which citizens their blamed Korea for China's suffering economically as well. on January 4th 2018, Rin Nanami became the party's leader and Sakura Naoko was elected as the Prime Minister of Japan 4 days later. Under Sakura's regime, Japanese nationalism became mandatory and anti-Korean became government policy which lead to the deaths of tens of thousands of ethnic Korean citizens in Japan. Eventually on April 1st 2018 Korean Military Forces attacked Okinawa and the Korean-Japanese war had begun. Sakura called for a do or die resistance and on April 7th he was ousted by the Korean Armed Forces in the Battle of Tokyo and Japan officially surrendered. Soon the Japan Self-Defense Forces were merged with the Koreans and was official dissolved however dispute this loss of military strength, small groups of rebels and army remnants took up arms and followed Sakura's vision and continued to fight the Koreans in the fields and in the streets. War with Korea When the Greater Korean Republic with the assistance of Malaysia invaded Japan by attacking Okinawa, Sakura Naoko was intended on wiping out the invasion force. As a result he sent in the Japanese Navy to wipe out Korean Forces but were soon wiped out by Korean bombers. The next day Korean-Malaysian Forces landed on the Japanese mainland and began advancing until troops in Southern Japan halted Korean advancements. On April 3rd 2018 over 4,000 ethnic Korean-Japanese citizens were rounded up and were used as human shields. Korean Special Forces had sneaked in and helped them be free and fighting soon escalated until on April 7th Japan surrendered after a nuclear reactor blew up killing over 16,000 Japanese people 4,000 of which were military and Sakura fled into exile after the Battle of Tokyo and Rin Nanami surrendered during a raid on the Parliament HQ and she was soon led out tied up and gagged on her way to jail after all of the party members were led out first. Rin was gagged by the Koreans due to her yelling out anti-Korean remarks. Invasion of America Despite being a major ally to the United States, Japan was quickly swallowed up in the radical Korean "perfect society" ideology and began to amass military forces who would soon attack the United States and they did during the Summer of 2025. As of 2027, Japanese soldiers make up over 16% of the Korean Occupational Forces and serve as members of the Occupational Senate.the Chairman of Japan was the official representative to the Korean Government and a secondary leader of Japan and was the head of the Japanese Parliament and the leader of the Korean-Japanese Special Administration. Government Under the banner of the Japanese Empire, Japan was an absolute monarchy with the emperor as the official head of state. After World War ll and the empire fell, the royal family served a more symbolic role and the Prime Minister became the official leader of Japan. Sakura eventually turned Japan's Democracy into a totalitarian Oligarchy once he began discriminating against ethnic Koreans and went into hiding once Korea took over and the royal family was ousted into exile. As of 2027 Japan is under fascist rule and the Japanese fascist Party has banned all other political parties especially the Japanese Nationalist Party and has arrested leaders and members of all opposing political parties and factions. Military The Japan Self-Defense Forces was the main military of Japan. It was fairly small only at 230,000 active duty soldiers on the count of US protection however Sakura was elected, he began to drastically increase JSDF size and soon had over 804,000 soldiers by 2018 due to massive drafting laws. Once Korea took over Japan the JSDF was merged into the KAF. Remnants of the Japanese Army split into 2 seperate groups, one being the Japanese Army Remnants and the other joining to create the Sakura Loyalists. Foreign Relations United States of America The United States was the main ally, supporter, and protector of Japan. After the second world war ended, the United States helped rebuild Japan into a capitalist economic powerhouse. Relations broke down following the election of Sakura and the Korean annexation in 2018. Greater Korean Republic Korea and Japan had always been at odds with each other since the 1940's. Once Korea reunited only a small portion of the Japanese population ever celebrated but were soon annexed into Korea following Japan's surrender with its war with Korea. Malaysia Japan and Malaysia received tensions after the Malaysian government became allies with Korea and once the Malaysian Army was seen helping the Korean People's Army invade and take over Japan, Anti-Malaysian riots erupted and ended in bloodshed when the Korean Occupational Forces gunned down all protesters. People's Republic of China China and Japan have always had a dark history and fragile relations however when Japan was taken over, China saw what the Koreans did and claimed that it was "inhumane useless vengeance" and In Homefront: Liberation, the People's Confederate Armed Forces are seen helping to Liberate Japan and rebuild its relationship with the United States. Category:Nations Category:Korean member states Category:Factions